narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wisdom and the Flames
The Sun shined brightly over the Land Of Wisdom, has the political leaders took their seats in a major conference, concerning their issue with allying with a village that had been a major support for existence of their land, Konoha. "Re-Allying with Konoha ?, why wasn't anyone of us told about it ?" Yami Denkō, slammed the wall as he walked towards his seat, "Why wasn't I informed of it.." His anger is cut short has the Chiekage, Shinzui appears in front of them, "Yare yare, I see crowd in here, I am sorry, I didn't bring this up, and I will formally acknowledge my fault once I get back, Now, If you don't mind I will have to go, ah ! I forgot I need two people to accompany me" Shinzui said with a bit of boredom. Kuchinawa Gekkō & Daikoku from within the conference sprang up and stood by the Kage's side. "Alright lets go !" Shinzui said has he made his way out of the conference hall and towards the village hidden in the leaf. Concurrently, in Konohagakure. The Hokage was getting prepared for the summit. She had been occupied with Ryūken Senju. She went to the land of iron to bring the missing ninja back to Konoha. Some people might call this madness, to bring a criminal that abandoned the village back to it. However, Fūrin foresaw that he would be very useful to her. She went through lots of trouble and she was preparing for the summit, which was very important to Konoha so she needed to play her cards correctly in order to secure Konoha's economical and social state. That was an chance for her to do so. Fūrin was in her office as usual, signing papers. The Konoha beauty sighed as a sign of boredom and fatigue. "I'm tired, I think I will have to take a little break from signing agreements. She got up and stretched her arms after sitting on her chair for a very long time in order to get agreements and other crucial political paperwork done. She then walked out of her office. She was thinking about the summit "so it will be in Otogakure, eh? As I heard, Fuyuki will be there as well, this should be interesting. I hear that an Inuzuka is attending the summit, this will be fun." she thought to herself as she giggled with a low tone. She made her way out of the building "now, most likely Genji will be taking care of this place in my absence, he is very trustworthy and I can count on him. I would have given that mission to Ryū-san, but he's so reckless. It's actually cute sometimes." she thought. She made her way to the hot springs and walked in with a towel covering her. She then took it off and rested a while in the hot water. "This is so relaxing, I wish I could lie here all day." what Fūrin didn't know is that she had visitors on their way and she was not prepared. As the Chiekage and his two men reached the Reikai Village gates, Daikoku took a mini-clock from his pockets, "Its time, we need to hurry out there before a certain event, Konoha has been busy these days and our file might have been overlooked with the other paper works" Daikoku said, "Well its just my intution he added, all while looking at his clock. Kuchinawa grinned, "''What intuition a loser like you might have, I am all for a feast now ready for our await." the Snake Summoner added in anger of travelling alongside Daikoku. Before he could grumble more, he was stopped by Shinzui, who smiled, "Certain Event ? you sure did your homework well, Dai-chi, well I guess we don't have any choice rather than go there quickly, Kuchi-chi, Dai-chi get ready" the Chiekage said has his eyes gave a rage-red look. Moments later, the trio found themselves in front of the Konoha gates, surrounded by guards who mistake them for a bunch of trouble-makers. Amongst the guards was a silver haired man, he had a muscular build and looked very dangerous. He looked at the three and told the guards "calm down, they aren't here to make trouble, don't be naive. If they were here for that reason, they would have taken another route, not the most obvious one. Now let me introduce myself, I am Genji of the leaf. I'm the Hokage's guard and the head ninja of the village, I will need some identification and a clear reason for your arrival. Also, I apologize for the mistake made by the guards, they are overly protective these days as the summit is approaching" said Genji to the three. Shinzui wasn't pleased by the harsh treatment of them and turned his face away from Genji. Daikoku stepped forward, has he gave a photocopy of a summit reminder posted by Reikai to the Hokage. "We, the shinobi representatives of Reikaigakure are here, for this sole purpose." Daikoku said, while trying to maintain a friendly atmosphere ruined by the Chiekage's grinn. "I see" noted Genji. "Well you're welcome to come in, just step into the Hokage's office and I will make sure you get the best treatment" said Genji. Genji ordered the guards to make space for the visitors to pass into the village, the gates were open "follow me" he added as they walked towards the Hokage's office. On their way towards the Hokage office, the trio led by Genji and the guards passed through Ichiraku Ramen, whose smell gave Kuchinawa's stomach a breakfast alarm. "Hmm, May I excuse be for breakfast please" Kuchinawa said, making his way to the Ramen shop. Shinzui nodded,"Let him go, your guards can guard him closely, if you feel uneasy" Genji signalled the guards to stay with Kuchinawa as he continued to walk with SHinzui towards the Hokage's mansion. They climbed up the stairs and he knocked on the door of the office, he heard a voice saying "come in" Genji opened the door to see Haru, The Hokage's secretary. "Where is the Hokage?" questioned Genji. "She's in the hotsprings, taking a break." replied Haru in a casual fashion. Genji put his palm on his face "she chooses the worst times to take breaks" he thought. "Send her a message telling her that a Kage is awaiting her in the office." said Genji. "Understood" replied Haru as he went to do as Genji wished.